The inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing a printed circuit board (PCB) and/or a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to PCB manufacturing methods with improved thermal cycling reliability and for economically performing surface processing of a conductive pattern, and/or methods of manufacturing a semiconductor package including the PCB.
In the current electronic product market, demands for mobile devices are rapidly increasing. Accordingly, demands for small and light-weight electronic components for such mobile devices are also continuously increasing. Overall thicknesses of semiconductor packages tend to decrease and memory capacities tend to increase so as to reduce sizes and weights of the electronic components. In order to provide a large capacity memory in a limited structure of a semiconductor package, instead of connecting a semiconductor chip and a PCB to each other via wire bonding, the semiconductor chip and the PCB are connected to each other via flip chip bonding.